Diddy Kong/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mario and Luigi alongside Donkey Kong (by Mrweare121) The mario brothers are on a ship with prinncess peach everything is fine up untill it runs out of fuel luckly they have a small wooden boat which the mario brothers agree to use to reach the island that is on the horizon.They plan to ask the natives for some fuel. Meanwhile on the island diddy kong is gathering twigs on the beach to repair the kong family tree house that was recently damaged by a huge wind storm.Donkey kong is gathering wood and vines but then he sees something small floating on the ocean that is getting closer to the island. When marrio and luigi get to the island beach they are really tired they look around and that is when they notice diddy kong looking at them.Mario yells out that he and his brother need to borrow some fuel.In responce diddy kong decides to hit and run he shoots a peanut which causes marios hat to fall off and leave a bump on his head. Luigi waits as mario picks up his hat then they run after diddy kong who ran into the thick jungle brush that he hopes to use to his advantage.Diddy kong calls out to donkey kong and tells him that he needs to get ready to fight two strange humans that are on their island. Mario and luigi decide to split up because they lost sight of Diddy kong.When mario checks near a very large tree the ground starts to shake before he relies what is going on he is suddenly hit by a large punch to the chest which sends him flying. Meanwhile Diddy kong is seating in a tree ready to ambush luigi who is beneth him.When luigi hears a twing snap above him he turns and points his polturgust at diddy kong who leaped out of the tree.The poltergust shoots a ice ball at diddy kong who was able to dodge it at the last second. Mario falls out of the sky right in between Luigi and diddy kong who are locked in combat but when they notice mario laying on the ground it gives diddy the split second he needs to shoot a penaut right down luigis throat.Diddy kong then retreats leaving mario to deal with his now choaking brother. Mario tries to help his brother luigi but the penaut won't come out mario can only watch as his brother dies in his arms. The look in Mario's says that he will do what ever it takes to avenge his brother luigi's death even if it means getting himself hurt. Donkey kong watches as mario uses a mega mushrrom now that mario is larger then the jungle trees he can see where both Diddy kong and Donkey kong are at. The kongs quickly try to hide in a naerby cave but before they both could make it Mario steps on diddy kong thus breaking his neck he dies. Before Mario can also kill Donkey kong he manges to get deep enough into the cave that Mario is unable to reach him in his current giant form.When mega mushroom effect runs out Mario walkes into the cave to chase after Donkey kong. When mario walkes around a corner in the cave he get meet by a cocunut in the stomach it doesn't seem to hurt Mario that much but it does seem to cause him to get even more angary.Donkey kong charges at mario when he actually gets close enough to land a punch its to late Mario unleashes a giant fire ball that burns Donkey kong alive. Mario is on the beach with luigis dead body that is when he noticesthe ship with peach on it turns out that they had extra fuel hidden on the ship meaning his brother died for no reason. Winners: Mario and luig Surviour=Mario Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage